Engine Machalcon
Engine Machalcon: A hybrid between a falcon and a Formula-1 race car as well as the son of Speedor and Bear RV who ends his sentences with "Bari Bari!". He is summoned by the Go-onger Keys. As an Engine, Machalcon's number is 13, with the 3 looking like three drag pipes. Like his father Speedor, Machalcon has the ability to take to the air by folding his wheels down to go into Hover Mode. Unlike the Engines that fought with the Go-Ongers, Machalcon's Engine Cast and Engine Soul are big enough to fit into GokaiOh's hands. The Go-Onger's Greater Power was given by Saki Rouyama in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Sosuke appears within the show, and it turns out that Machalcon is something of a delinquent, as he views himself as the biggest Engine on the streets of Machine World, which he could possibly be. Also, since he's holed up in Machine World, when the Gokaigers tried to use the Go-Onger Greater Power in Dimension on the Other Side, they failed to summon him. In Partner Pirate, the new Engine was running through the streets of Machine World, and the Gokaigers chased after Machalcon, though after words from Bear RV and Speedor, as well as Sousuke, didn't get through to him, Marvelous and the other core Gokaigers decided to use their Gokai Machines and chase down the rouge Engine. While he managed to knock Luka and Ahim off the road, Marvelous and the other male Gokaigers combined into an incomplete GokaiOh, then combined with Machalcon for a unwilling Go-On GokaiOh formation. They used a chain for a lasso around Machalcon's nose. After the entire escapade, the humbled Engine explained why he was running amok and broke down the reinforced barrier to Human World that Babacheed had made to trapped the Gokaigers after Machalcon decided to join the pirates. After returning to Human World and Babacheed activated his Industrial Revolution to grow giant, the Gokaigers summoned Machalcon through the Go-Onger Keys, and combined with GokaiOh to form Go-On GokaiOh. Go-On GokaiOh With the Greater Power of the Go-Onger, the Gokaiger combine the Gokai-Oh with Machalcon to form Go-On Gokai-Oh Kanzen GokaiOh When all six Gokaigers use their own Gokaiger Keys, GokaiOh and GouJyuJin create the Kanzen Soul, which is inserted into Engine Machalon, allowing him to combine with GokaiOh and GouJyuJin to become Kanzen GokaiOh '(カンゼンゴーカイオー, ''Kanzen Gōkaiō). Like with GouJyu GokaiOh, Gai's cockpit is also moved to GokaiOh's cockpit, once again appearing in front of Marvelous'. The use of the Gokaigers own Greater Powers was initially suggested by Machalcon, but none of the Gokaigers knew if they actually had one. But during their second fight with Warz Gill, when they resolved to never give up, their own Greater Powers were granted to them. Kanzen GokaiOh can attack with the 'Kanzen Missiles '(カンゼンミサイル, Kanzen Misairu), where missiles come out of the finger tips of the left hand, and the '''Kanzen Drill (カンゼンドリル, Kanzen Doriru) slash attack with the right arm. Kanzen GokaiOh's finishing attack is called the Gokai Kanzen Burst (ゴーカイカンゼン>バースト, Gōkai Kanzen Bāsuto), in where Kanzen GokaiOh fires the left hand at the target with enough speed to blast through whatever it hits. A variation of this finisher involves the other Legend Sentai Mecha: MagiDragon, Pat-Striker, GaoLion, and Fuuraimaru. It is called the 'Gokai Kanzen Super Burst '(ゴーカイカンゼンスーパーバースト, Gōkai Kanzen Sūpā Bāsuto), where MagiDragon unleashes a torrent of flame, the Pat-Striker fires lasers from it's highbeams, GaoLion fires an Animal Heart, Fuuraimaru unleashes a Gokai Infinite Shuriken, and Kanzen GokaiOh fires it's hand off. Kanzen Missiles.jpg|Kanzen Missiles Kanzen Super Bust.jpg|Gokai Kanzen Super Burst